


Never Stood a Chance

by luvrvision



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Harvey Kinkle decides to greet his new neighbor and they get along quite well.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Never Stood a Chance

Harvey Kinkle had no idea what he was getting himself into when he approached his new neighbor's front door. He raised his fist and knocked three times, then stepped back. The heavy door swung open to reveal a slender girl in a sweater that looked like it absorbed the night itself. Harvey's attention was quickly drawn from her attire to her hair, which was such a startling contrast to her clothes that he had to do a double take. It was the most brilliant platinum blonde he had ever seen, so bright it seemed to glow against the dim light behind her.

"Can I help you?" she spoke, drawing Harvey's eyes from her hair to her face. Her eyes were a deep, rich brown, reflecting beautifully in the setting sun's light. Harvey was enchanted, and it was only when the girl spoke a second time that he was pulled back to reality.

"Uh, yea, hi," Harvey spluttered. His cheeks burned a light crimson, slightly embarrassed that he had been so easily distracted. "I'm your, uh, new neighbor. I just thought it would be nice to come say hello, and welcome you to the town. I'm Harvey."

"I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you, Harvey," she smiled pleasantly, extending her hand. Harvey stood still for a second and stared at her hand. His brain seemed to have gone blank. (Y/N)'s smile was just as dazzling as her eyes, and he swore her voice was the loveliest thing he had ever heard. Just as (Y/N) began to slowly pull her hand back, Harvey's brain snapped back to attention and he clumsily grabbed her hand. (Y/N) laughed playfully, making the poor boy's cheeks flush a darker shade of red.

"Would you like to come in, Harvey? My mom just finished making her signature apple cider," (Y/N) offered. She stepped back and widened the door, motioning for Harvey to enter. He smiled at her and nodded, and the large oak door clicked shut behind them as (Y/N) led him to the kitchen.

The kitchen must've been at the back of the house, or (Y/N) was taking the long way to get there. They passed many rooms, all filled with things Harvey didn't get the chance to look at. When they passed a staircase leading up to the second level of the house, Harvey began to wonder how large this family was. None of the rooms seemed to be bedrooms so far. How much stuff did they have? And how did they get so settled in so soon? He hadn't seen a single box so far on the trek to the kitchen.

One room, Harvey did notice, seemed to be a greenhouse of sorts. It didn't have the glass ceiling and walls, but it was absolutely teeming with plantlife. He swore he even saw a few butterflies swooping around in there. It reminded him of his ex-girlfriend's aunt's greenhouse. But, again, before he had a chance to get a good look, he was whisked away by (Y/N), who had resorted to pulling him along by his wrist.

They turned into a long hallway, the walls lined with shelves. Long tendrils of ivy snaked along the worn wallpaper, almost as if it had a mind of its own. The family didn't seem to mind, though, as it covered so much of the wall. What wasn't taken over by ivy had various paintings that seemed dark in nature. Harvey also noticed crystals and skulls on a few of the shelves, and suddenly the atmosphere was feeling all too familiar. Was the family just eccentric, or...?

No. He wouldn't even think it, for he worried that if he did, it would be true. Harvey shook his head and as he was beginning to wonder if the hall would ever end when they finally reached their destination. He sighed a soft sigh of relief upon seeing the kitchen seemed as regular as anyone's would.

There was a tall lady at the island in the middle of the room, rolling out what looked like some kind of dough. She looked up at her new company and smiled sweetly at (Y/N) before looking Harvey up and down.

"And who is this handsome young man, (Y/N)?" she asked, wiping her hands clean of flour on her apron before holding her hand politely to Harvey. 

"Our new neighbor, Harvey. He stopped by to welcome us to Greendale. Harvey, this is my mom," (Y/N) explained. "I told him he could have some of your cider!" She grabbed a pitcher from the fridge and two cups from the cupboard, quickly pouring two cups of cider and passing one to Harvey.

"Well, of course he can," (Y/N)'s mom chuckled. "You can call me Lila, dear."

"I've heard great things about your signature apple cider," Harvey smiled and took a sip of his drink. His eyes widened a bit as he set his cup on the counter. He figured it would be alright, but not this good. It was almost too good. Was it...? No. He had to stop thinking like that. This family seemed nice enough. But then again, so had his ex's...

(Y/N) took a seat on one of the stools at the counter, motioning for Harvey to do the same. He gladly did so, complimenting Lila on her delicious cider. 

"Oh, please," she waved him away, "I can't take the credit! It's my grandmother's recipe."

"So, Mom, do you think Harvey could stay for dinner?" (Y/N) asked, glancing over at Harvey to see if he seemed ok with the idea.

"It won't be done for another hour or so, but he certainly can," Lila agreed. "Harvey, do you have a certain time you need to be home, dear? If so, I can make arrangements."

Harvey thought about his father, who probably hadn't even noticed he left. And wouldn't notice if he got home late. Or got home at all. He had been too busy kissing the bottle to notice Harvey for the past few days.

"No ma'am. I can stay out as long as I want," Harvey said. Lila smiled like this was excellent news.

"Why don't you two go occupy themselves so I can go ahead and get started? Maybe Harvey could show you around the town."

"I certainly can," Harvey agreed.

"Perfect!" (Y/N) exclaimed, hopping to the floor. Harvey followed her into what looked like laundry room and then out the back door. Their backyard was huge. 

"Hey, (Y/N), do you have any pets?" Harvey asked as they walked across the yard.

"I have a big ol' hound dog named Rooster, why?" she confirmed as they rounded the corner into the front yard. "He's the sweetest thing ever, but he's very protective of me. He tends to keep people away from me when we're out together."

Harvey paused, looking at (Y/N) as she pulled ahead of him. Protective? No, that's common for a dog. He would be more concerned if she had said she had a protective cat.

"Your yard is just really big," Harvey shrugged, shaking the thought from his head. "Thought maybe you needed room for somethin'. Where is he? Your dog?"

"He's with my dad right now. Dad needed to wrap up some business in our old town. They should be here in a few days."

"You and your mother unpacked everything on your own?" Harvey's eyes widened in awe.

"Ah, it wasn't too hard," (Y/N) laughed, punching him lightly on the arm like they were old friends. Harvey didn't mind, but he did notice how comfortable he already was with her. It was like they had known each other forever.

"Now, where should we start?" (Y/N) continued. They had arrived in town. The streets were beginning to empty as the sun fell lower in the sky.

"Oh, how about over here. It's my favorite place," Harvey pointed. "My friends and I hang out here all the time..."

_______________

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner," Harvey said as he placed his plate in the sink. (Y/N)'s plate followed his with a loud clatter. Dinner had been pleasant. Nothing weird like he had experienced the few times he had eaten with his ex's family.

"Oh, anytime dear!" Lila exclaimed. "Thank you for staying!"

"You could stay longer, if you want," (Y/N) offered, looking eagerly at Harvey. She knew her mother wouldn't mind, and Harvey had said he could stay out as long as he wanted.

Harvey's face fell as quickly as it had lit up. "God, I'd love to, but I should probably get going. I have school tomorrow."

(Y/N) nodded, "Yea, I understand. C'mon, I'll walk you home." They made their way to the front door, and Harvey discovered they had taken a long way to the kitchen earlier for whatever reason.

"Hey, why don't you stay here," Harvey suggested as they walked onto the porch into the crisp autumn air.

"Why?" (Y/N) pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because you didn't bring a jacket, little lady," Harvey chuckled. "It's too cold for you without one."

"Oh, c'mon! You're my next door neighbor," (Y/N) protested.

"Have you seen how far 'next door' is in Greendale?" Harvey pointed out. (Y/N) huffed. He was right. Even though he was the closest to her, he was pretty far away.

"I'll just run inside and get one! Or you could always lend me yours," she suggested, running her fingers boldly along the buttons of his old jean jacket. Harvey faltered, but he didn't let his surprise show.

"Then I would be without a jacket. And besides, who would walk you home after we got to my place?"

"I'm a big girl, I can walk back by myself!"

"Maybe if you had a jacket and Rooster was with you," Harvey said. "Unfortunately, you have neither of those. You're stayin' here."

"Fine," (Y/N) sighed, finally relenting. Harvey smiled, and a silence settled between the two. Harvey's eyes flickered between (Y/N)'s eyes and her lips. She clasped her hands together, fighting the urge to pull him in to her. When she noticed his eyes on her lips, she got an idea.

"Hey, Harvey?" she trilled.

"Yea?"

"Could I get a goodnight kiss if I can't walk you home?"

Harvey's heart seemed to beat out of his chest as he whispered, "Are you sure?" He had been wanting to kiss her all night, but he was certain she didn't feel the same. They barely even knew each other. But hey, all romances have to start somewhere, right?

Harvey could barely contain himself. (Y/N) nodded, and time seemed to slow down as they slowly leaned in. Their lips connected in the softest kiss Harvey had ever experienced, and he couldn't get enough. Soon, the gentleness of the kiss, as divine as it was, wasn't enough. Harvey grabbed (Y/N)'s hips and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

It was over way too soon, and before he knew it, they were saying their goodbyes and he was on his way. He couldn't get her off of his mind the rest of the night, and she was the last thing he saw as he fell asleep.

Harvey Kinkle never stood a chance.


End file.
